mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravers Mob
The Ravers 'were founded by two evicted Frisky females and four roving Whiskers males in late 2007. Rave On and Flava Flav settled into the dominant position, until Flava Flav died in 2009, leaving his younger brother Jogu as the new dominant male. Dominant Pair When the group first formed the oldest female Rave On assumed female dominance. Flava Flav won dominance over the other males however he died in October 2009 and Jugo became the new dominant male. Current Members The Ravers have 18 members as of June 2010. Rave On (VFF122) '''Dominant Female ' Jogu (VWM081) '''Dominant Male Psy (VRVM001) Plasma (VRVF002) Sakari (VRVF003) Tentei (VRVF004) Neo (VRVM005) Fugi (VRVF006) Jakub (VRVM007) Siefert (VRVM008) Mallona (VRVF009) Nomie (VRVF010) Anexor (VRVM012) Zeta (VRVF013) Trance (VRVF015) Hypnosis (VRVM016) Pluse (VRVM017) Euphoria (VRVF018) VRVP019 VRVP020 VRVP021 VRVP022 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Ravers. Rave On (VFF122) Chorley (VFF125) Flava Flav (VWM070) Bad Boy Bubby (VWM071) Maladoy (VWM080) Jogu (VWM081) Psy (VRVM001) Plasma (VRVF002) Sakari (VRVF003) Tentei (VRVF004) Neo (VRVM005) Fugi (VRVF006) Jakub (VRVM007) Siefert (VRVM008) Mallona (VRVF009) Nomie (VRVF010) Anexor (VRVM012) Zeta (VRVF013) Trance (VRVF015) Hypnosis (VRVM016) Pulse (VRVM017) Euphoria (VRVF018) VRVP019 VRVP020 VRVP021 VRVP022 Rivals The Ravers hold a large territory boardered by the Escaflowne Mob and the Xerus Mob. History November 2007: Rave On and Chorley joined Flava Flav, Bab Boy Buddy, Maladoy and Jogu. Rave On became the dominant female. December 2007: Jugo went roving. Flava Flav became the dominant male. Janaury 2008: '''Rave On and Chorley were pregnant. Chorley was evicted. '''February 2008: '''Rave On lost her litter. Chorley gave birth to Psy, Plasma and Sakari and Tentei. '''March 2008: '''Malaboy went roving. '''April 2008: Bab Boy Buddy, Maladoy and Jogu went roving. May 2008: '''Rave On was pregnant. Bad Boy Buddy went roving June 2008: Chorley was pregnant. Rave On aborted. July 2008: Chorley aborted. '''August 2008: '''Bad Boy Bubby went roving. '''September 2008: '''Rave On was pregnant. Chorley was evicted. Bab Boy Bubby, Maladoy and Jogu went roving. '''October 2008: '''Rave On gave birth to Neo, Fuji and Jakub. '''November 2008: Rave On was pregnant. One encounter with Leprechuans December 2008: Maladoy and Jugo went roving. January 2009: Bab Boy Buddy was Last Seen. February 2009: Rave On was pregnant. Chorley was evicted. March 2009: '''Rave on gave birth to Siefert, Mallona and Nomie and VRVP011. '''April 2009: '''VRVP011 was predated. Maladoy went roving. '''May 2009: '''Chorley was pregnant but abrted. Jugo, Maladoy and Psy went roving. '''June 2009: Plasma aborted. Sakari was pregnant. July 2009: Sakari lost her litter. August 2009: 'Rave on was pregnant. She evicted Chorley and Sakari were evicted. '''September 2009: '''Rave On gave birth to Anexor, Zeta and VRVF014. '''October 2009: '''Flava Flav dead boby was found. Jogu became the dominant male. Chorley was Last Seen. '''November 2009: '''VRVF014 was predated. Maladoy, Psy and Neo went roving. '''December 2009: '''Rave On was pregant. Plasma, Sakari and Tentie were evicted. Maladoy was Last Seen. '''January 2010: ' Rave On gave birth to Trance, Hypnosis, Pluse and Euphoria. February 2010: One encounter with Narnia March 2010: Sakari and Tentei were pregnant. Psy, Neo and Jakub went roving. '''April 2010: Sakari and Tentei lost there litters. Rave On was pregnant. Plasma, Sakari, Tentei and Fuji were evicted.Two encounters with Narnia May 2010: Rave On gave birth to VRVP019, VRVP020, VRVP021 and VRVP022. One encounter with Narnia. June 2010: Rave on aborted. Psy, Neo, Jakub and Seifert went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs